F A I L
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Empat tahun setelah kejadian CHEILITIS, Sasuke benar-benar dibuat frustasi oleh tingkah anaknya. "Istriku selingkuh dengan pria lain."/"TEMEEEE!/ Tawa nista iblis cilik itu, sungguh membuat Sasuke ingin melemparnya ke ujung dunia.


Sudah empat tahun semenjak tragedi ngambeknya Naruto karena radang di sudut bibirnya, kini Sasuke harus kembali frustasi dengan keadaannya sendiri. Suigetsu yang berada di ruangan kerja Sasuke pun sebisa mungkin mengambil jarak aman tiga meter dari sang boss. Pasalnya sudah seminggu ini nampak awan mendung dengan petir menyambar menggantung di atas kepala Sasuke. Aura suramnya pun membuat suasana di kantor semakin mencekam karena sang boss jadi lebih garang dan lebih _moody_ dari yang biasanya.

" _Ano..._ Sasuke. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sasuke melirik Suigetsu dengan manik _onyx_ nya yang tajam. Suigetsu sukses menciut di sudut ruangan dengan keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Nampaknya sang boss sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk hari ini.

"Istriku selingkuh dengan pria lain." ujarnya dengan wajah menggelap. Dan awan mendung di atas kepalanya berubah jadi badai topan.

"Eh?" Suigetsu berkedip polos beberapa kali sebelum dia menjerit histeris dengan alaynya. "EEHHHHHHH???!!!"

 **F A I L**

All of character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Genre : Family / Humor

Cast : Sasuke U. (27) x Naruto U.(25) x Menma U.(5)

Rated : T

Summary : Empat tahun setelah kejadian CHEILITIS, Sasuke benar-benar dibuat frustasi oleh tingkah anaknya. "Istriku selingkuh dengan pria lain."/"TEMEEEE?!!/ Tawa nista iblis cilik itu, sungguh membuat Sasuke ingin melemparnya ke ujung dunia.

WARNING!!!

Oneshoot

Fic ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai/yaoi/BL/ cerita gaje/Humor gagal/typo bertebaran/dan unsur gaje yang lainnya. Bagi kalian yang alergi dengan konten fic ini silahkan dengan damai author persilahkan untuk klik menu BACK pada layar masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kuroi Sora18 proudly present...

.

.

"Aku.ingin.kau.tidur.bersamaku!Malam ini juga!"

Naruto mendesah keras melihat kelakuan kekanakan suaminya. Dia mengelus puncak kepala Menma yang memeluk lehernya layaknya koala.

"Tapi Menma takut tidur sendirian, Teme. Dia mau aku menemaninya."

Sasuke menatap tajam iblis cilik yang sedang menyeringai -mengejeknya. Lihat! Lihat! Bocah itu bahkan tidak punya rasa hormat sedikitpun kepadanya yang notabene ayahnya. Bocah itu bahkan berani-beraninya memonopoli Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi ini sudah satu minggu, Dobe. Aku. ingin. jatahku!"

Wajah Naruto mulai menggelap.

"TEMEEEE?!!"

 ** _PLAK!_**

Dan Sasuke akhirnya kembali memeluk guling dengan pipi memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Suigetsu sampai membiru karena menahan tawa. Dia tidak menyangka Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sebagi sosok _perfeksionis_ itu nasib romansanya akan sememprihatinkan ini. Tidak dia sangka, pria selingkuhan istri Sasuke ternyata adalah anak mereka sendiri Uchiha Menma yang mereka adopsi 4 tahun lalu.

"Harusnya memang kau harus mengalah kepada anakmu,boss."

"Tapi ini sudah seminggu. Dan anak itu terus memonopoli istriku."

Suigetsu termenung sejenak.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba menitipkannya ke kakek atau neneknya?"

Dan Sasuke hanya memandang pria dengan rambut perak itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau!Huweee~"

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Di depannya nampak Menma sedang menangis meraung-raung di pelukan Naruto yang mentapnya dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Hanya sebentar." ujarnya untuk menenangkan Menma. Namun nampaknya kata-katanya tidak ampuh untuk anak satu itu.

" _Tou-chan_ akan membawa pergi Papa dan meninggalkanku sendiri bersama Mikoto- _baachan._ "

"Sepulang nanti, akan _tou-chan_ belikan pesawat remot kontrol baru untukmu. Kau tidak usah khawatir!"

 _"Iya!"_ Menma menggeleng keras."Aku cuma mau Papa di sampingku! _Tou-chan_ pergi saja sendiri!"

Hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke merasa frustasi. Haruskah dia membius anak ini dan mengasingkannya ke suatu tempat?

Naruto yang diperebutkan oleh sepasang ayah-anak itu pun hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Sebagai figur seorang ibu di keluarga mereka, memang Naruto perlu memberikan kasih sayang penuh kepada putranya. Namun di sisi lain dia juga menjadi figur istri bagi Sasuke yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Otomatis, dia juga tidak boleh mengabaikan permintaan suaminya.

Nampaknya acara bulan madu kedua yang digagas Sasuke tidak akan berjalan lancar kali ini. Menma bersikeras ingin ikut dan tidak mau ditinggal. Sementara sang ayah yang sama kepala batunya, bersikeras ingin melangsungkan bulan madu kedua mereka di Okinawa dan meninggalkan Menma di Uchiha Menshion bersama kakek neneknya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. _Ne_?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Berharap Sasuke akan sedikit mengalah dan menghentikan perdebatan konyol antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Tapi kapan?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak sabar. Jarang-jarang dia dan Naruto punya waktu untuk berdua.

"Ahh..tunggu saja sampai Menma dewasa! Nanti juga dia akan mengerti sendiri."

Mendengar kalimat Naruto, Sasuke hanya menatap wajah riang istrinya dengan datar.

 ** _YANG BENAR SAJAAAA?!!!_**

.

.

.

.

"Masih tidak berhasil juga?"

Sasuke mengangguk lesu. Mana mungkin dia akan terus memeluk guling sepanjang malam sampai Menma dewasa. Itu melanggar HAS _(Hak Asasi Suami)_ namanya!

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mengahadapi anak satu itu."

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu memanjakannya, boss!"

"Sewaktu bayi memang aku memanjakannya. Tapi saat dia masih jadi bayi mungil dan menggemaskan. Dan aku baru sadar, jika aku membesarkan bayi iblis."

Suigetsu manggut-manggut sok paham. Dia memang belum berkeluarga layaknya Sasuke, namun sepertinya dia bisa memahami apa yang sohibnya dari SMU itu dulu rasakan.

"Mungkin kau harus menunjukan 'taringmu' agar anakmu tahu siapa yang menempati posisi tertinggi di keluargamu. Dengan begitu, anakmu tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar lagi kepadamu."

Apalagi ini saran dari sahabatnya?

.

.

.

.

Saat ini dua orang pria saling berhadapan dipisahkan oleh meja besar, Sasuke menatap Menma dengan aura intimidasi Uchiha yang terkenal. Sementara Menma nampak duduk anteng layaknya bocah _innocent_ yang hendak diintrogasi. Kali ini Sasuke sedikit diuntungkan karena ketidakhadiran Naruto di sisi bocah itu. Dia sedang pergi ke super market untuk membeli tomat pesanannya.

"Menma..."

"Ya _, Otou-chan_?" Menma berkedip polos dengan mata biru berkilauan layaknya milik Naruto.

Sasuke memalingkan sedikit wajahnya dari anaknya. _'Ugh, aku harus kuat iman!'_ rapal Sasuke dalam hati. Dia tidak boleh kalah dengan mata _innocent no jutsu_ milik Menma.

"Kau sudah besar. Tidak boleh bersikap manja dengan papa! Sudah saatnya kau belajar tidur sendiri di kamarmu!"

"Kenapaaa? Papa saja tidak keberatan."

Kepala dengan surai raven itu mendongkak dan menatap Sasuke sedih.

 _'Aku yang keberatan, bocah!' -_ runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Y-ya, tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!" sahut Sasuke ketus. Demi apa, rasanya berhadapan dengan makhluk kecil di depannya ini membuat ke-Uchihaannya lenyap entah kemana. "Kau harus memberi _Tou-chan_ dan Papamu privasi!"

"Privasi itu apa?"

 ** _Double ugh!_**

"Itu... artinya pribadi!Milik kita sendiri, atau kau juga bisa mengartikannya suatu hal yang hanya kau yang mengetahuinya."

"Ah ah! Sekarang Menma tau!" Menma berseru girang membuat Sasuke tak pelak jadi senang. Benarkah anak itu mengerti tentang kemauannya?

" _Tou-chan_ ingin memiliki Papa secara pribadi kan?Aku tidak akan membiarkan Papa direbut oleh _Tou-chan_!"

Asap imager nampak muncul di puncak kepala Sasuke. Sepertinya bom emosinya hampir meledak saat ini juga kalau tidak-

"Tadaima~"

-suara lembut Naruto menyambangi telinganya. Dan asap mengepul di puncak kepalanya menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Sudah kucoba berkali-kali, tapi bocah itu selalu menggunakan Naruto sebagai tamengnya."

Sasuke mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Netra _onyx_ nya memandang jam besar di ruangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul lima sore.

"Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang." ujar Sasuke. Dia mulai merapihkan beberapa dokumen sebelum dia menyambar tas kerjanya dan berjalan sempoyongan keluar ruangan.

Suigetsu pun hanya menggeleng prihatin melihat nasib sahabat sekaligus bossnya itu.

"Semoga kau diberi ketabahan, boss!"

.

.

.

 _"Tadaima~"_

 _"Okaerinasai,Sasuke."_

Sasuke sedikit terpana melihat istrinya yang menyambutnya dari pintu dapur. Dia memakai apron biru muda dengan sendok sayur di tangannya.

Sasuke meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Dia sedikit celingukan karena tidak seperti biasanya keadaan rumahnya begitu sepi tanpa ocehan Menma.

"Kemana Menma? Apa dia sedang tidur? Rumah ini sepi sekali?"

"Ooh...tadi siang Itachi-nii dan Kyuubi-nii datang dan mengajak Menma jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Kenapa?"

Naruto menoleh dan terkaget saat melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berlinang air mata.

"Err, Sas? Apa kau ba- _ehhh?!!"_

Kalimat Naruto terpaksa terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendongnya _bridal style_ dan memboyongnya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

 ** _OWARI_**

 ** _OMAKE_**

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengelus benjolan di kepalanya karena pukulan Naruto. Manik hitamnya melotot sadis kearah Menma yang sedang terkikik - seolah mengejeknya.

" _Otou-chan_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sok perhatian.

Sasuke mendengus keras. Tangannya yang semula mengelus benjolan di kepalanya kini sibuk menggosok-gosok panci yang berubah hitam legam karena ulahnya.

"Diam kau, bocah!" umpatnya saat anak itu malah dengan terang-terangan menertawainya.

"GOSOK YANG BENAR, TEME!"

"Dobe, buang saja panci ini! Kita beli yang baru, eh?"

" _Iya!!_ Kau yang menyebabkan panci hadiah dari _Kaa-san_ jadi seperti itu!Pokoknya harus kembali _kinclong_ seperti semula."

"Tapi..."

"Karena otak mesummu, aku tidak sempat mematikan kompor!"

"Naru..."

"Untung hanya pancinya yang gosong. Coba kalau rumah beserta isinya yang gosong?!"

Naruto terus mengoceh tanpa memeperdulikan Sasuke yang hendak mengajukan pembelaan.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia bisa berduaan dengan Naruto, tapi itu semua harus dibayar dengan hukuman dari sang istri.

"Hahaha kawaisou ne, Otou-chan!" ujar Menma sambil tertawa terbahak.

Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan dengusan keras. Tawa nista iblis cilik itu, sungguh membuat Sasuke ingin melemparnya ke ujung dunia.

.

.

.

 ** _BENAR-BENAR OWARI_**


End file.
